


The Aftermath Of The Wizard: Nekoto VS Sae

by RavenThePhantomThief



Series: The Phantom Thieves VS The Wizard Guy [2]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Puns, F/M, Fighting, Humor, JoJo References, Kemonomimi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sisters, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Sae wants an explanation from Makoto but to Makoto's suprise, her sister is less concerned about her cat ears.





	The Aftermath Of The Wizard: Nekoto VS Sae

**Author's Note:**

> This is something like a sequel to the story: ["Reasons Why Fighting Against A Wizard Is A Really Shitty Idea" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426048). You get 20 imaginary Nekoto-Points when you can guess what anime I am watching currently.

_"... and that is why I have this cat ears and the tail."_  
Sae sighed. She was sitting at the table in their apartment and had just finished reading the text message Makoto send her. The younger girl had made her a tea (probably to calm her down) and was now preparing a cup for herself. She was nervous because she knew what was coming. Her tail was swinging nervously from left to right and the cat ears that were on her head twitched ever so slightly to detect any kind of noise that her big sister would make. She was prepared to flee out of the room as soon as Sae tried to ask a question. But the prosecutor knew exactly how she could counter this plan.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO KNOW!" She screamed so loud that the neighbours will probably mention it later, but it had the effect that Sae wanted. Instead of being able to react and run away, Makoto was startled so much that she threw her teacup in the air and had to catch it again. After catching it, she sighed. Her tea was everywhere on the counter. Makoto felt the gaze of her older sister on her back. She knew that Makoto couldn't leave the kitchen like that. Damn her and her habit of being clean and tidy!

She looked around and grabbed a few paper towels with one hand and started to type a message on her phone with the other.

Then Sae's phone made a noise.

_"I thought that was what you wanted to know. How I go the cat features."_

"No. I mean yes! But actually no! I excepted that many strange things happen in this _Metaverse_. You and Kurusu-Kun told me about a lot of strange things. I guess this kind of stuff is normal. I am more concerned about what that boy did to you!"

Typing...

_"Wait, what? Do you mean the purring? I guess it has something to do with these cat parts. Maybe I got cat-behaviour too? I don't know."_

"Why did you just let him touch you like that?"

_"...Really? That is what you want to know? Why?"_

"I am concerned about how casual he was doing that! You don't just touch someone's hair like that! That seems a little too... intimate!"

Sae failed to hide her reddening cheeks. To her misery, Makoto noticed that.

_"...Are you jealous that a boy touched me?"_

"No, I am concerned about my little sister's morals!"

_"My morals? Wait you don't assume that I do that with anyone, do you?"_  
A loud protesting meow sound came out of her throat!

"No, but one is already bad enough! I think you should focus on other things right now! Besides, you are still too young for a boyfriend!"

_"I am 18!"_

"And in Japan, the age of adulthood is 20!"

_"I read that the government is planning to lower the age of adulthood down to 18!"_

"Yes, but that won't happen until in the next few years! Right now you are still a kid! So tell me: What is your relationship with the coffee-slave?"

Makoto crossed her arms and glared at her sister.

_"Why should I tell you?"_

Sae's mouth fell open. Was she talking back to her?

"Because... because I am your guardian! I am the adult here! You have to tell me!"

_"Then I tell you that this is none of your business!"_

Sae stood up and finished her cup in one gulp.

"How dare you! Well, then I have to interrogate the boy directly! This time, I do it somewhere were no security camera can see us!"

Maybe a threat like that could bring the words out of her... wait is she chuckling?

_"If you think you can handle him, try it. You will lose!"_

"Did he teach you to be this sassy?"

_"Akira is the master of sass!"_

"Akira? Wait you are calling him by his first name? Oh god! My little sister has become a verbal slut!"

_"The entire group uses each other's first name. Also, did you just call me a slut?"_

"I knew it Kurusu-Kun is a bad influence for you!"

_"No he isn't! He helped me a lot! Can we finish this useless conversation now! I have to come up with a reason to not go to school tomorrow without people knowing I can only talk in cat-noises."_

She walked away, sat down on the couch and started to type with other people on her phone. Sae was not happy with what she heard. Not going to school? Of course, it would be embarrassing, but how could she just casually talk about skipping school. Kurusu-Kun and Sakamoto-Kun had this kind of delinquent aura around them. Maybe it started to influence Makoto? What did these people do to her little sister? Her sweet, innocent little sister?

Memories flashed through Sae's mind. Memories of her little sister, how she walked around with dad's police officer hat, arresting imaginary bad guys! Memories of her little sister, who climbed on a chair so that she could help Sae cooking diner. Could this small cute girl be gone forever?

An image appeared in her mind. It was Makoto, but she was taller than her and on a motorcycle. She talked with Sae.

"Cooking together? Sorry, but I have to drive my motorcycle to my boyfriend! He gave me this wedding brass knuckles yesterday and to celebrate we are going to rob a bank!" She turned around and drove away over the sidewalk while making sure to stretch her arm out to punch every old lady she saw.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sae dropped to her knees. This couldn't be happening. She had to know exactly what Akira was doing with her. But Makoto didn't want to talk about it. She had to force her. But with her new sassy character, this wasn't possible. She had to show Makoto that she was still the more powerful older sister. But how? Right now, she had her guard up. Makoto wouldn't listen to her. She had to catch her in a moment of weakness.

What was Makoto's weakness? The last thing she remembered about her little sister, was that she would immediately do everything Dad or Sae wanted from her when they took away her Buchimaru plush toy. But Makoto was older now. The only Buchimaru merchandise she actively used now was her pencil case...

Sae came to a frightening realization. She didn't know her little sister at all! How could she miss so many things about her? Did her little sister grow up without her? Impossible! She was still a child! A child that shouldn't be thinking about dating! Akira was obviously a bad influence! He turned her into a Phantom Thief and now she was a catgirl with all the strang fetish features and the... behaviour... of... a cat...

... This plan is so stupid it might actually work...

Sae tiptoed to the fridge and grabbed some leftover fish. She wanted to eat it tomorrow for breakfast, but now she had to sacrifice it for the greater good.

She placed it on the floor and left the room.

...

Not really. She only pretended to walk up the stairs. Now she waited. She watched Makoto. The younger girl was still sitting on the couch, her fingers flying over the virtual keyboard of her smartphone.

Then she stopped. Her ears twitched and the silence in the living room was soon replaced by a sniffing sound. It looked like the cat instincts took over. She jumped on the back of the couch and stayed there, sitting like a cat with her forepaws (hands) between her hind paws (feet). Her eyes were shining and her mouth... her entire face was...

So that is what people mean when they write "OWO what's this?"

Makoto jumped down to the floor and landed on all fours. Her tail was swinging from side to side while she came closer to the fish. Now was Sae's chance. It was time to remind Makoto who was in control here!

Sae jumped out of her hiding spot, in her hand was a laundry basket. She threw it down on Makoto and jumped on it. Now, the little sister was trapped there. A loud protesting meow was echoing through the apartment.

The neighbours will hate us forever.

"There is no escaping now, Makoto! I am in control here, so don't be sassy with me and tell me: What kind of relationship do you have with Akria-Kun?"

_"Why does it feel like, no matter what I answer, you won't be happy?"_

"Because I'm never happy!"

_"Not with that attitude. I am pretty sure you could talk to boys too!"_

"So there is something going on between you two!"

_"Why does that matter so much? You never cared about my private life in the last few years! Why is this so horrifying to you now?"_

"I am just trying to get to know you better! Now some Harry Potter-ass looking boy is trying to take you away from me! Maybe I should just beat him up!"

The laundry basket started to move. The Makoto was lifting it up to free herself... with Sae still sitting on it! How strong is she? What exactly did these teenagers do in this Metaverse that gives them such strength?

"MEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"

A loud cat scream roared through the room. Sae was sure she could hear a neighbour banging against the wall, but she didn't care. She was too shocked by the image of her little sister standing up and immediately changing into a battle stance. Her entire aura was menacing. But that was not enough to impress Sae. She changed into a battle stance as well.

"I won't allow this! How many time are you planning to get intimate with Akira?"

_"How many breads have you eaten in your life?"_

Sae could feel Makoto's eyes on her. She was staring her down while she walked towards her, one hand at her hip, the other swinging freely, but ready to punch.

_"Fleeing up here is useless! Falling from this high won't hurt me!"_

"Nobody will get that reference!"

What was going on? That wasn't the Makoto she knew and loved? She was so menacing! Like a queen who was leading her army into battle!

"What- What if the boy did that on purpose? What if he doesn't like you anymore without that cat ears?"

_"Then I'm throwing away my humanity, Sae!"_

"Nooooo!"

Without thinking, Sae threw a punch at her younger sister. Makoto dodged it with ease and attacked. Sae blocked and attacked.

"How are you so fast? What the hell happened to you? What happened to the little sister I loved so much?"

"Meeeoooow!"

That was enough! Sae grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled her towards her, to throw her over the table. Her body slid over the surface and knocked over the teacup Sae had used before. She fell down on the other side but immediately stood back up again, jumped over the table and continued the fight.

* * *

Makoto and Sae were lying on the floor of the apartment. After an hour of fruitless fighting, they both were exhausted. They were both breathing heavily.

Sae stared at the ceiling. Her lungs were burning. Strings of her hair were sticking to her face. The light of the lamp above here was blinding her a little but she managed to keep her eyes open, which turned out to be a good thing because a phone screen appeared in her view.

Makoto had typed a message and was showing it to her directly.

_"Sorry for punching you. I guess it's only natural for you to worry about me. I shouldn't have acted like this."_

"Don't apologize. I am the older one. I should apologize. Now I just feel bad... and stupid."

Typing...

_"Sorry for punching you on the boob with full force."_

"Don't say boob, that sounds vulgar. Also, it didn't hurt that much. Sorry for punching one of your teeth out."

Typing...

_"You didn't. I was planning to tactically blind you through spitting Tic Tac's in your eyes, but they fell out of my mouth during our fight."_

"That is actually pretty clever... Did you use that technic in the Metaverse too?"

Typing...

_"Who do you think I am? Supernatural MacGyver?"_

"You looked more like a vampire lord who is really pissed at one family."

_"I take that as compliment."_

A chat message appeared at the top of the screen.

_"Thieves Group Chat: Futaba: Nekoto VS Sis fight.mp4"_  
_"Thieves Group Chat: Futaba: Look at this guys. This is the most anime-like shit you have every seen!"_

"Makoto what is this?"

The younger girl looked at her phone and all the colour vanished from her face. She dialled a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey, Makoto! Hi!"

Angry cat noise.

"So you are probably wondering how and why I installed spy cams in your apartment, but that is not important right now... I have to admit I didn't really think about it when I send the vid in the group chat but you would have found out sooner or later so it doesn't really matter, right... I... guess you are angry, so why not listen to some music to calm down!"

Makoto's face was hiding by the shadow of her own hair. Only her red eyes were visible and she was staring at the phone. As soon as the [music](https://youtu.be/11WUJVmq0IQ?t=40) started to play, she crushed the screen protection with her thumb.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u22IeVke2fQ&pbjreload=10  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjtA30DQdDU  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_ElI74v1sk
> 
> I also assume that "Menacing" explains itself.
> 
> If you liked this abomination of fanwork than you probably like the rest of the stuff I create too so it would be good for both of us when you check that out too. And I would be happy to read your comments. Otherwise, Nekoto will walk towards you... menacing...ly!


End file.
